One approach to suppressing the noise generated during the operation of a magnetic resonance apparatus (MR apparatus) is to surround the largest possible part of the vibrating surfaces of the MR apparatus with a vacuum. To this end the MR apparatus is for example enclosed in an air-tight casing, where the pressure is approx. 100 mbar. The evacuation of the encased hollow space causes the sound to be decoupled between the vibrating surfaces and the outer wall of the vacuum casing. The problem then arises of the air-tight leading through of lead wires into the inside of the vacuum housing. The lead-throughs for bulky power lines from encased gradient coils and the associated cooling circuit are particularly complex. The high current intensities mean that rigid and correspondingly bulky supply lines are used with large conductor diameters for example. Further example of possible lead wires are electric service lines, e.g. for low-level signals for temperature measurement or control currents, which flow with current intensities of up to 5 mA in controllable magnetic field coils within the vacuum casing.